In order to be able to stow the airbag of an airbag module in a steering wheel, or in the case of a passenger airbag module or side airbag module in the area of the dashboard or door, it is necessary to fold the airbag and press it into a container which is then closed. As well as other types of folding, there is one way of folding an airbag known from DE 44 22 276 A1 where the airbag has main folding lines which run at least in part along closed paths round an imaginary centre on the substantially empty spread out airbag. Folding the airbag down to the required packing density which is necessary for stowing the airbag in the steering wheel or on the dashboard is carried out so that in a first step folding is carried out along the said main folding lines and then this pre-folded airbag is folded or pressed, i.e. gathered up to the desired end shape through secondary fold lines which cross at least in part the main fold lines.
A device for producing this folding and gathering according to the said process preferably has a pot-like cylindrical part which can be inserted into the inflation opening of an airbag wherein the axial length of the cylindrical part corresponds at least approximately to the height of the airbag packet which is folded according to the first step. Furthermore a holding down member is provided which presses and holds the area of the airbag opposite the inflation opening on the bottom of the cylindrical socket part. Furthermore dish-like elements movable axially in the direction of the airbag are provided on opposite sides of the airbag and are arranged concentric with each other with different radii, with the radii of the opposing elements each being different.
Furthermore radial gathering elements are provided which can be brought together with the folded airbag into a packing device. A generator support can likewise be provided in this with the gas generator mounted in the support. The packing device furthermore has a device for pressing the folded airbag into the generator support.
If these folding, gathering and compacting elements are allotted known drives, e.g. pressure cylinders, then the cost of the drive is considerable.